This invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to a compound archery bowstring system in which the power cables are arranged to extend across the central, handle portion of the bow, spaced apart laterally to receive an arrow between them.
It is conventional practice with compound archery bows to extend each power cable from a .different one of the end cams across the bow to an anchor on the pivot shaft of the opposite cam. These power cables thus extend across the bow closely adjacent the arrow bowstring. In order to provide adequate room for the arrow, it is conventional practice to mount a cable guard on the bow to engage the central portions of the power cables and to displace them laterally a sufficient distance to one side of the operating plane of the bowstring to avoid interference with an arrow. By offsetting the central portions of the power cables from the plane of the bowstring, movement of the power cables during operation of the bow in projecting an arrow, creates off-center torque which not only decreases the accuracy of arrow flight, but also causes twisting of the limbs and handle and thereby contributes adversely to shortening their useful life.